Love 100 Days
by 4 BabYunJae InNOcent
Summary: Semua cinta memberikan pengajaran. Cinta monyet, Cinta pertama, Cinta abadi, cinta suci, cinta sampai mati. Summary gx nyambung sama isi kayaknya - -


Titlle: Love 100 Days

Author: GYN

Yunho Jung

Jaejoong Kim -Jung-

base on true story, maybe...  
Happy reading...

Kalo mau ngebashing ceritanya boleh. Asal jangan ngebashing chara, OK

* * *

Kisah yang bermula dari perkenalan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Takdir mempertemukan mereka di sebuah taman yang berada di antara Dongbang University dan Shinki Univercity. Mereka sedang duduk di bangku taman tanpa melakukan apapun, memandang cerahnya langit. Seakan enggan melihat satu sama lain. Sedangkan sahabat yg mengajak mereka kesini sedang asik bercanda ria bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Huwa...bosan! aku berharap punya kekasih yg bisa berbagi denganku". Jaejoong, namja cantik ini sedang mengeluh sendiri. Tentu saja mana ada orang yg mau ada di posisinya saat ini. Hanya dapat melihat kemesraan sahabatnya dari jauh. Iri? Tentu. Hey siapa yg tak iri?

"Hmmm... Sepertinya memang cuma kita yg belum punya kekasih". Namja tampan bernama lengkap Jung Yunho menjawab gerutuan namja cantik itu. Keduanya mengeluh dan diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku punya ide, bagaimana kalau kita buat permainan?". Tanya Jaejoong dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Yunho yg di tanya seperti itu hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya "Permainan apa?".

"Begini,em.. bagaimana kalau kita pacaran selama 100 hari?"Jaejoong begitu antusias menyampaikan idenya. "boleh juga, kebetulan aku tak punya rencana apa- apa untuk beberapa bulan kedepan".

Akhirnya ide yg aneh itu disepakati oleh keduanya. Dan di hari itu mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Hari pertama mereka pergi menonton dan berkaraoke bersama, setelah itu Yunho mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang kerumahnya.

Hari ke 2 . ...  
Yunho dan Jaejoong menghabiskan waktu berdua di sebuah cafe, mereka mengobrol dan bercanda bersama. Mendalami sisi masing-masing pasangan. Suasana cafe yg tenang, diiringi lantuan nada dari sebuah piano klasik membuat suasana menjadi romantis. Sebelum pulang Yunho memberikan Jaejoong sebuah liontin perak berbentuk bintang.

Hari ke 3 . ...  
mereka pergi kepusat perbelanjaan untuk mencari kado yg akan diberikan untuk sahabatnya Yunho. Setelah lelah berkeliling pusat perbelanjaan,mereka memilih untuk membeli sebuah miniatur mobil-mobilan. Mereka beristirahat di sebuah cafe, makan kue dan minum jus berdua. Sambil berpegangan tangan. Inilah sentuhan untuk yg pertama kalinya bagi mereka.

Hari ke 7 . ...  
Yunho dan Jaejong bermain bowling. Tangan Jaejoong terasa sakit, ya tentu saja karena selama ini Jaejoong tak pernah bermain bowling. Yunho dengan senang hati memijit tangan Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Hari ke 26 . ...  
Yunho mengajak Jaejoong makan malam romantis. Mereka makan malam di kebun kediaman Yunho. Suasana di kebun itu disulap sedemikian rupa. Disepanjang jalan yg mereka lalui dipenuhi dengan lilin-lilin. Bulan sudah menampakan keindahannya, langit yang cerah menghamparkan ribuan bintang dalam pelukannya. Mereka duduk dengan menikmati semilirnya desiran angin. Sekali lagi Jaejoong memandang langit, mata bulatnya memandang bintang jatuh. Kemudian dia memejamkan matanya dan mengucapkan satu permohonan.

Hari ke 41 . ...  
Yunho berulang tahun. Jaejoong membuatkan kue ulang tahun untuk Yunho,ini bukan kue buatannya yg pertama. Tapi kasih sayang yg mulai tumbuh kepada Yunholah yg membuat kue buatan Jaejoong menjadi yg terbaik. Yunho sangat terharu dengan hal itu. Sebelum Yunho meniup lilin ulang tahunnya, dia mengucapkan satu harapan.

Hari ke 62 . ...  
Yunjae menghabiskan waktu di taman bermain. Makan ice cream bersama, mengunjungi stand-stand makanan yg berjejer rapi di sepanjang jalan yg mereka lalui. Yunho menghadiahkan sebuah boneka teddy bear untuk Jaejoong.

Hari ke 72 . ...  
Pergi kesebuah pameran lampion. Indah...itulah satu-satunya kata yg pantas diucapkan, apalagi bersama dengan orang yg kita sayang. Jaejoong penasaran dan mengunjungi salah satu tenta peramal. Dan peramal itu hanya mengatakan "hargailah waktumu bersamanya mulai dari sekarang". Kemudian peramal itu meneteskan air mata dan menggenggam tangan yunjae dengan erat.

Hari ke 84 . ...  
Yunho memutuskan agar mereka refreshing. Mereka berpelukan erat sambil melihat matahari tenggelam. Seakan enggan untuk melepaskan pelukan satu sama lain

Hari ke 99 . ...  
Yunho memutuskan untung menjalani hari ini dengan santai. Mereka berkeliling kota dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Menikmati indahnya pemandangan taman pada sore hari.

15.20 . ...  
"Yunie aku haus. Ayo duduk sebentar disini". Jaejoong mengeluh. Yunho menganggukan kepalanya menanggapi perkataan Jaejoong."Baiklah. kau duduk saja disini dulu Boo. Aku akan belikan minuman untukmu". Sebelum Yunho bergerak ,Jaejoong sudah menahannya. "Biar aku saja yg membelinya Yunie. Yunie juga pasti capek". Yunho mengangguk,karena kakinya memang sudah terasa pegal.

15.30 . ...  
Yunho sudah menunggu selama 10 menit namun Jaejoong belum juga kembali. Tiba-tiba seseorang berlari kearahnya dengan raut wajah yg panik. Yunho memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. "Mian tuan, apa yg terjadi?"."ada seorang namja tertabrak mobil, sepertinya namja itu adalah temanmu". Yunho segera berlari ketempat kejadian. Tanpa menghiraukan orang yg memberitahukannya tadi.

Disana, diatas aspal yg panas karena terjemur matahari siang. Tergeletak tubuh Jaejoong yg bersimbah darah masih memegang minumannya. Yunho segera membawa Jaejoong kerumah sakit. Yunho menunggu dengan gusar di depan pintu ruang gawat darurat. Kemudian seorang dokter keluar dari balik pintu itu dengan tampang yg sulit di artikan.

23.53 . ...  
"Maaf, kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Saat ini dia masih bernafas. Namun kami tak tau kapan matanya akan terbuka. Kami menemukan surat ini di saku bajunya". Kemudian dokter itu pergi. Yunho duduk di samping pembaringan Jaejong dan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Wajah Jaejoong pucat,namun tak mengurangi sedikitpun kecantikannya. Wajahnya sangat damai. Untuk pertama kalinya Yunho merasakan sakit yg sangat dalam di hatinya. Buliran air mata mengalir dari mata musangnya. Kemudian dia membaca surat yg di tulis oleh jaejoong yg telah terkena percikan darah.

_Too Yunie Bear_

_Hari keseratus sudah hampir berakhir ne. Aku menikmati hari-hari yg kulalui bersamamu, walau kadang-kadang Yunie bersikap ketus dan sulit untuk ditebak. Tapi semua itu telah membawa kebahagiaan dalam hidupku. Dan aku mulai menyadari bahwa kau adalah namja yg paling berharga dalam hidupku. Aku menyesal karena tidak mengenalmu lebih dalam sebelumnya. Sekarang aku tak meminta apa-apa ,Joongie hanya berharap kita bisa memperpanjang hari-hari kebersamaan kita. Sama seperti yg kuucapkan pada bintang jatuh waktu itu. Aku ingin kau menjadi cinta sejati dalam hidupku selamanya. Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu selamanya,dan berharap kau ada di sisiku selamaya,seumur hidupku. Yunie, saranghae..._

23.58 . ...  
"Boo, apakah kamu tahu apa yg aku ucapkan saat meniup lilin ulang tahunku waktu itu ? Aku pun berdoa agar tuhan mengizinkan kita bersama selamanya. Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan aku ! Hari yang kita lalui baru berjumlah 99 hari ! Kau harus bangun dan kita akan melalui puluhan ribu hari bersama-sama. Aku sayang padamu Boo. Jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan biarkan aku kesepian ! nado saranghae Boo... nado". Ucap Yunho lirih

Jam dinding berdentang 12 kali . ...

Jantung jaejoong berhenti berdetak . ...

Hari itu adalah hari ke 100 . ...

Yang aku tahu, cinta itu datang dan pergi. Ketika cinta pertama hilang, akan timbul cinta yang baru. Memulai hidup yang baru lagi.

Dan satu hal yang aku sadari selama ini. Cinta yang lama tak pernah bisa aku lupakan. Tak pernah bisa aku singkirkan, karena dia yang mengajariku arti cinta.

Dia yang mengajari berbagi. Dia yang memberikanku cinta yang baru. Lagi...

FIN


End file.
